Animal Instinct
by Hawkforte
Summary: Rin is now 18 years old and her feelings for Sesshomaru have only grown with age,Sesshomaru has new feelings for Rin. What will happen when Sesshomaru realizes that Rin is suppose to be his mate? This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it. Pleas
1. Default Chapter

**Animal Instinct**

Chapter 1: _Beginnings _

The day was perfect, bright, sunny, and warm. It seem like nothing could go wrong on such a beautiful day. That was before Koga's Wolf Demon Tribe attacked my village. They killed everyone…except me. Somehow I managed to hide, it may seem like a blessing but how could you watch your family and your neighbors being slaughtered and consider it a blessing?

When the wolf demons finally left I went out to see if I could salvage anything. That was when I first met Lord Sesshomaru. He was kind to me, even though his servant Master Jakken was not. I traveled with Lord Sesshomaru for ten years. sigh I still cherish those memories, but now I have others….

Upon meeting Lord Sesshomaru I had assumed, or at least wished, that "_something_" would become of this relationship, if you know what I mean. However, I never expected so much force—or blood for that matter.

When I say blood, I mean the blood of the demons and people he saved me from.

I always felt so safe with Lord Sesshomaru. He was everything I looked for in a mate. He was strong, handsome, fearless, and he just radiates control. As I got older my feelings for him began to change, well evolve, is a better word for it. I started noticing different things, like the way he has his hair, the outfit he wears, and the way those sexy purple stripes complement his eyes. You should see the way he handles his sword! It's beautiful, like a dance, his hair blowing in the wind, the way his eyes gleam right before he attacks, his liquid movements, the way he is looking at me right now, his eyes full of passion and hunger. Every time he looks at me like that, I'm speechless all I can think is, he wants me! You may ask why I don't say he loves me. In truth I really don't know.

Well I suppose I should tell you how I got, how should I say, involved with Lord Sesshomaru.

I don't know why I love her. I can no longer explain my actions with logic. When I first met Rin she was eight years old. I took her from her destroyed village. Those wolves were always trouble. She was rummaging through the debris of her home. She looked so small and vulnerable amongst the ruins standing there in her tattered mud streaked clothing. I never meant for her to see me, but something in my blood called for her. It was then that I realize how much like my father I really am, much to my displeasure. I felt something for this human girl.

It was amazing, she was not afraid of me. Rin walked straight to me and looked up at me with those big eyes. How was this girl any different from the other humans I had passed by? For some reason I just knew that this one is different. So I took Rin with me on my journeys, much to Jakken's dislike. He only protested because I put him in charge of Rin for the time being, until I could figure out my place in all this.

After many hours, days, and years of meditation, I have come to the conclusion that when it comes to Rin, my animal instinct takes over. She has been traveling with me for ten years now, and she grows more beautiful by the day. Every time I see her I just want to….

I am a man of discipline, damn it! I should be able to control my thoughts. groan I don't know how much longer I can take this. She is looking at me with those big beautiful eyes, I can't deny her anything. She seems to be looking straight into my soul. I hope she can handle what she finds. Now, I can no longer deny what I see when she looks at me.

The time has come. Tonight she will be _MINE_!

Two days earlier.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Master Jakken. Lord Sesshomaru will not take kindly to your prying into his private matters with his brother.

"Be quiet you insolent girl! You know Lord Sesshomaru has excellent hearing." Jakken squawked at Rin, just as Sesshomaru turned and looked strait at them both. The annoyance in his gaze told them, that yes indeed Rin was correct.

When he turned back Rin let out a small sigh of relief. She knew he would not hurt her, or he would have done so long ago when she was a child.

The years had gone by swiftly, and Rin, indeed, grew more beautiful with each passing day. It was all Sesshomaru could do to keep his claws off her. He ached every time he looked at her. She was to be his mate. He knew that now, and accepted his fate.

After the evening meal was over and the others slept, Sesshomaru stole a glance at his lovely Rin. Noting that she was asleep he began muttering to himself. "Soon she will be mine, and no one will dare try to take her from me again." His thoughts took this path often, he knew it well now. He was almost certain Rin shared his feelings, but he was still unsure. Mentally he berated himself for being a weak stupid fool. She was meant to be his, but he was still nervous.

"I've never hesitated like this in my entire lifetime. Why now? Why when it is this important, do I hesitate?"

Rin heard him muttering to himself and couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her! She was supposed to be his mate?

It was all she had ever dreamed of, to spend the rest of her life in the safety of Sesshomaru's strong arms. Rin finally fell back asleep with _dreams_ of his strong arms surrounding and protecting her.

Sesshomaru had sensed when she had awoken, and stopped his argument with himself. How much had she heard? What did she really think of him? So many unanswered questions, it will be decided tomorrow night. She would be his tomorrow willing or not, he prayed willing.

When the morning dawned they broke camp and headed towards the mountains where Sesshomaru's castle was hidden. He had decided last night that that would be the place he finally took hold of his destiny and took his mate.

The time was drawing near. He couldn't wait much longer. Danger was coming and he could feel it.


	2. Kidnapped!

_Kidnapped!_

'I shall take her back to the castle until this danger looming here is gone.'

'He has such a serious face on. I wonder what he is brooding about. It is almost the new moon; maybe he is planning another attack on InuYasha? I don't want that! If I could keep his attention on me…I will go to Sesshomaru on the first night of the new moon.

'She has that enticing little smile on her face. What is she planning? The only time she smiles like that is when she is planning something. Oh how I wish she would smile like that at me! It's a fool's wish…but she is fated to be mine. I had wanted to reach the castle tonight. Rin needs a soft bed and a goodnight's sleep. I need to prepare.

As night falls Rin continues to contemplate Sesshomaru. When she finally falls asleep Sesshomaru makes a quick trip to the castle to inform the servants to prepare for tomorrow.

Rin woke right after he left. She had a terrible dream about eyes watching her from the bushes, and right after Sesshomaru left, the eyes came and took her.

She had woken up seeking Sesshomaru's comforting presence. Except he wasn't there, but the eyes were. Hands reached out to grab her and she was swiftly removed from camp.

Jakken watched them take her from the camp. He couldn't help it when a small smile crossed his face. 'Now that the annoying girl is gone things will finally go back to the way they used to be!'

He thought wrong.

Sesshomaru, on his way back, sensed the danger.

As Jakken continued to watch Rin's shadow disappear into the forest, he began to snicker, then outright laugh. He rolled around on the ground. When he finally regained control of himself, he opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru absolutely livid.

"You let them take her! I trusted you to watch out for her and you allow ninjas to take her away as you sit here and laugh!"

Sesshomaru's lightning whip was out so fast Jakken had no time to react. The blow sent him tumbling across the campsite and through the fire. Sesshomaru smiled a feral smile as he watched Jakken try to put out his robes that had caught on fire when he rolled across the camp. Jakken's screams echoed through the forest.

"Insubordination is not tolerated." Sesshomaru told the slightly blackened form of Jakken huddled near the edge of the camp.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jakken squeaked

"I expect you to find your way home." He turned and stepped into the forest following Rin's scent. Sesshomaru was determined to find her. No one steals his mate and gets away with it. They must be found and punished. There would be no mercy.

'Calm yourself Rin. It's okay. Lord Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you. He will come for you.' Rin tried to convince herself that Sesshomaru would come and save her, but in truth she was uncertain. Tears steamed down her face.

'I don't want to leave him! Oh why did they take me? No one ever showed interest in helping me before. Where was everyone when my village was destroyed?'

They finally stopped when they reached a village. There were guards outside the gates waiting and watching. Rin's eyes widened when she noticed the guards uniforms.

'Ninjas! Why does it have to be ninjas? I'm in serious trouble now! Oh why did they take me?'

The headman of the village came out to meet them as they entered the gates. Rin's captor bowed. The ninja that had stolen her dropped her unceremoniously on the ground, before leaving quickly. Rin was left looking up at the headman.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Rin asked quietly

"Why can't you tell?"

"Rin slowly looked around. There were very few women in the village. Her gaze snapped back to the headman.

"Yes. As you can see we need more women in the village. Not many are worthy to become ninjas. They were weak. So we sent them out into the world. We are now seeking women who are strong enough to learn our ways."

"Oh I see, but why me?"

"I must confess we have had our eye on you for quite sometime now. However, we had to wait for the youkai to leave you long enough for us to take you."

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"

"Hmmm…yes I'm sure he will. It should be a perfect initiation into the clan for you to kill him."

Gasp "NEVER! I won't hurt Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's exclamation earned a raised eyebrow from the headman.

"Well, well, well. This is an interesting development. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were harboring feelings for the youkai."

"I….Well he raised me! What did you expect!" The indignation was clear in her voice. 'I hope he doesn't see thorough that lie. Well small fib. I have warm feelings toward Lord Sesshomaru because he raised me. I also love him. If only he felt the same way about me! He makes me feel so safe, protected, and, dare I say, wanted?"

"We shall see. Your training will start tomorrow. For now you shall be confined to the village. You will not step outside of the village lines. If you try to run you won't get far. You are to be instructed in our ways. If you learn them well, with no complaint or sign of weakness, you will be allowed to go out with the hunting parties and spend more time helping out the rest of the villagers. In time you will come to accept this." The headman turned on his heel and walked away, certain he had made things perfectly clear.

She would not cry. She promised herself she would not cry. She had to be strong; it's what Lord Sesshomaru would expect. 'I must not show my enemy any weakness. I will learn what these ninjas have to teach, and then at right time I will make my escape. I will get back to Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing will stop me.' Her mind made up Rin got up and followed one of the guards to the small house she would be living in, for a short time if she had anything to do with it.

Rin fell asleep as soon as she lay down on her pallet. She dreamed Lord Sesshomaru came to rescue her, that his strong arms were wrapped around her and….


	3. What Dreams May Come

Okay I know this chapter is short, but I didn't expect the happenings in this chapter to happen quite yet. People have been asking for some Lemon sooooooooooo here it is. I hope you all like it. It's my first try at writing lemons.

_Chapter 3_

**What Dreams May Come**

Rin bent over to pull a chest out from under her bed. The castle was cold and she needed a blanket. The servants had all gone to seek their rest. She didn't want to be rude and rouse them from their rest for something this trivial. Besides she could get the blanket herself.

Sesshomaru watching from the shadows was treated to an enticing view of her backside as she wrestled the chest out. He couldn't keep the smile from forming or the low sensual growl from his lips. Rin turned around but saw only the yawning shadows. Sesshomaru had gone a few days earlier to settle a disturbance in the northwest quarter of his kingdom and she missed him terribly. Her nights were cold and lonely without him. The huge bed held no allure without him there. It was so hard to sleep without his comforting presence and large warm tail. If he was here she wouldn't need the blanket….

Rin sighed but as she stood she felt hands slide sensually around to encircle her waist. She leaned back into the familiar caress and waiting arms. Rin felt heat begin to pool deep within her. Her response was rewarded with an approving growl as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. He could smell her growing arousal and was extremely pleased.

"Did you miss me, little one?"

Rin tilted her head back to look into his golden eyes as she reached up to lovingly stroke his purple stripped cheek. He turned his head to place a kiss on her palm, never breaking eye contact. The heat of his gaze seemed to pierce her soul. Rin felt his claws stroking lazy patterns on her lower belly causing her to melt against him.

"Sesshomaru…." Rin moaned and turned in his arms as he bent his head to take her mouth in a mind numbing kiss.

Sesshomaru swept her up, tossed her lightly on the bed and came down on her. He undressed her slowly, his lips worshiping her body as each part is revealed to his smoldering gaze.

"I thought about you like this, writhing under me, calling my name as you climax, and your beautiful raven hair spread out across the pillow. I want you to scream my name as I take you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as his hands caressed her body, lingering on her breasts.

"Sesshomaru…." Rin cried out in ecstasy as she surrendered her body completely to him.

Rin lay in an exhausted heap draped over Sesshomaru, her body warm and lax fell into a light sleep. She could her Sesshomaru's satisfied chuckle. He rolled over carrying Rin with him, sheltering her with his powerful body as he pulled the silk sheet over them both.

Rin woke to the feel of hands stroking up and down her body and Sesshomaru's urgent whisper. "I need you so badly little one. Let me please you." She placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"Oh no, it's my turn." Sesshomaru was surprised enough to allow Rin to roll them both over so that she was straddling him. "I have you now." She purred seductively as she leaned down and attacked his throat with her teeth. Sesshomaru's eyes went opaque as Rin continued her exploration of his body.

Rin couldn't get enough of the salty masculine taste of him. She used tongue and teeth to drive them both into madness. The animal sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the room.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand Rin's exploration any more; he wanted her mindless, frantic, and burning for him. He had dreamed of this moment for years. The noises she would make and the way she moved under him. A feral growl vibrated in his throat as he grasped her hips and plunged, thrusting until he drove them both over the edge.

The breeze blowing through the crack under the door woke her. Rin looked around expecting to see the curtains of her bed blowing with the wind and the comforting presence of Sesshomaru next to her, but all that she saw was the rough brown walls of the small house she now occupied. Disappointment filled her as memories of where she was came flooding back.

Had she really dreamed that she had been in Sesshomaru's quarters and…and surrendered to her sordid fantasies of being seduced by Sesshomaru? She dismissed that idea without much thought. Rin knew it was foolish to think that…but the tight achy feeling in her body told her she had.


End file.
